


Sudden change

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Military, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Can Kimblee reverse the roles ? He will put all his hopes on a chair standing on Colonel Archer's carpet.
Relationships: Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee
Kudos: 20





	Sudden change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's to my partner-in-crime for supporting me and embellishing my fictions with beautiful drawings.  
> This pairing is so underrated.  
> https://gravesecret.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/grave_secrets  
> <3

When Frank Archer entered the living room of his apartment, he was not expecting to see a chair in the middle of the room instead of his usual coffee table.  
While walking towards and curiously examining the piece of furniture, which was absolutely not where it belonged, he directed his gaze to the lightbulbs of his chandelier. Had it burned out? Even before he went to the light switch to check, the light came on and a familiar voice greeted him. « Hey there. »  
It was Kimblee, his lover, who stood leaning against the door of their bedroom, without a care in the world.  
Seeing that everything seemed in order, the Colonel walked to the chair to put it back in its place. However, when he tried to lift it, the chair did not move an inch. He tried again with more force, but without any result.  
As Kimblee snickered, Archer felt his ears turn red with shame. He glanced coldly at the Alchemist and his bad joke.  
« You think that's funny? What did you do? », Archer grunted as he inspected his carpet and discovered, unsurprisingly, that alchemy had been practiced there.  
Kimblee stepped forward silently. When he faced the Colonel, he placed a hand on one of his superior's starred shoulder pads. « Why don't you sit down for me? »

He had no time to answer before Kimblee closed Archer's lips with a warm, hungry kiss. Once their tongues were fully occupied with each other, the deadly hands of the Crimson Alchemist ran along the Colonel's uniform to undress him. No need to look down to know how to unbutton the collar of Frank's jacket, it was such a common habit these days... Exchanging a last passionate kiss, Kimblee leaned closer to his lover.  
« Let's change things up a bit today. I want you to be all mine... » Kimblee whispered as he pushed Frank into the chair. Archer resisted, as his pride mattered quite a bit to him. He wasn't the kind of man who let himself be pushed around, especially when it came to matters of who dominated whom in the bedroom, or otherwise. Feeling Archer's resistance, Kimblee, with a nonchalant movement, slightly pulled Archer by the back of the knee with his hand, which made Archer sit down instantly. Blushing with shame a second time, he protested, « So, what if I get up now ? That little trick won't work again, Zolf. »

Kimblee hastened to straddle the Colonel's lap, then grabbed Archer's forearms to direct them to the back of the chair. Kimblee's mouth slowly turned into a toothy grin as he looked into his prisoner's face. Archer still didn’t fully know what the Mad Bomber had prepared for him, although his expression gave a hint about what was to come. The Colonel raised an eyebrow expressing his questioning of Kimblee's intentions and then heard something metallic click, thus joining his wrists to the bars of his chair. Kimblee knew his lover well by now. He knew Archer wouldn't be too keen about his brilliant idea, but putting handcuffs on his wrists would take care of that little problem. And Archer would finally be his. Archer's gaze shifted from Kimblee's eyes to his now bound arms. He scolded, « Take them off. Immediately. I am not joking. »  
« Why won't you just trust me on this? I've prepared something nice for you, it would be a shame to stop now. », Said Kimblee, who got off of Frank and watched him straining against the cuffs. Kimblee had second thoughts about his idea, but Kimblee being Kimblee, that thought very soon passed and was forgotten.  
« You're just hurting yourself now...just calm down and let it happen. » He stepped forward again, took his Colonel's chin into his hand, forcing him to look up at Kimblee. « It might get rough if you keep wiggling around. »  
But Archer refused to obey, he continued to struggle, so Kimblee tightened the handcuffs so firmly that it would definitely leave bruises on Archer's wrists.  
Closing his left eye because of the sudden pain, Archer sighed and relaxed, letting the discomfort pass.  
« See, I warned you, but you're so very stubborn. Well... », Kimblee snapped his fingers and stretched out his arms. « Let's begin. »

« And what is your plan exactly? », Archer asked nonchalantly, while Kimblee slid his jacket and uniform shirt down his tied arms.  
« If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. » Kimblee went down on his knees infront of Archer.  
Sighing once more, Archer surrendered fully. Might as well enjoy what Kimblee had in mind, after all it could be a pleasant moment, he just had to let himself go and then he could go back to his work afterwards. It's only a small sacrifice to let Kimblee get his will, better than having a deranged State Alchemist who loves explosions and blood suddenly loose his temper... Archer shuddered at this last thought, even though he had to admit that it was arousing, somehow. He lowered his still slightly worried gaze to see what Kimblee was doing between his legs. Kimblee raised his mischievous eyes before getting up again and smiling mockingly. « You know what? I'll hide that view from you, it'll be more fun. » He rushed to their bedroom and came back with a scarf. Archer grinned, but strained. He didn't know where the damn thing came from and he was worried of what was about to happen. FIrstly, he didn't like being tied up and deprived of his movements, and secondly, he hated being deprived of his sight.  
« Kimblee, is this really necessary?" », Archer groaned as he felt the scarf cover his sight.  
« You complain too much, do I have to gag you too ? » Kimblee was again beginning to regret what he was going to do and was wondering if it wasn't better to untie Archer and to just let it be.

Disregarding the sudden thought, again, he knelt down to undo the Colonel's pants. He put his deadly hands on his lover's muscular torso and watched Archer react with a shiver. « You see, it's the unpredictable that's exciting. Seeing you react like this is just pure pleasure for me. » Kimblee said gently, letting his hands roam again and getting the same reaction from the Colonel as before.  
Archer gulped and exhaled slowly. There was really no escaping this and he just...had to trust the Alchemist. His Alchemist. Their tumultuous relationship and daily lives had become routine and maybe Kimblee needed something new. Archer was forced to admit, their sexual relationship was good, great even, but he knew that he wasn't too well versed in trying something new and daring. It's not like he could just run through Amestris to gather...experiences, especially if he wanted to rise to higher positions in the military. If he'd get caught it would be the end of his carreer.  
And Kimblee had a new lease on life, and he had promised himself that he would never again get into a situation where he would have to compromise in any way, or go back to his previously boring and gloomy life.  
Archer took a deep breath, exhaled and relaxed unto the chair.  
« If it makes you happy, Kimblee, I'm willing to let it happen. »

And with that, Archer let go.

Enjoying his triumph, Zolf lingered on the lower part of his favourite Colonel. « Thank you. So, let's see what I will do with you... », he said, slipping his hands into Archer's shorts, taking the semi-hard flesh in his lethal palm. Sliding up and down the shaft with the tip of his nose and sometimes with his tongue, giving Archer's cock a few playful licks, the Crimson Alchemist could feel every spasm and sometimes hear a few surprised gasps coming from Frank. Smiling to himself, he moved around on his heels so that he was in a better position to begin his little game.  
Slowly he stroked the Colonel's now hard limb. Kimblee licked his lips and started carefully sucking and lapping at the base of Archer's dick. Archer let out small noises in reaction to his lover's mouth. « Ha... » Archer bit his lips. He didn't expect that. Well, maybe a little bit. He was determined to put his complete trust in Zolf and to just enjoy the moment.  
Kimblee wanted to just ravage Archer, but he had to be patient to get what he wanted. He needed to hear Frank, him to whisper his name in incoherent groans, to beg him to finish him off... He wanted Archer to give it all away, to switch roles, for Kimblee to control every part of his body, and like a bird whose cage is never opened, Kimblee wanted Frank entirely under his control for once.  
Kimblee finally began to circle his tongue around the tip, giving extra attention to the slit, before taking Archer's whole length into his mouth. In a slow rhythm he moved his mouth up and down Archer's hard cock, letting his tongue rub against the glands, sometimes leaving the hardened limb to give his testicles much needed attention with spit-slick lips, and then he would come back to the dick, mouth stretching over tip and shaft and starting his blowjob again, this time more rapidly, eager to please.

Archer's breath was accented with audible groans. Never knowing what move Kimblee was making in advance, he could only feel the tight warmth emanating from his lover's mouth, the pressure of his tongue, the warm breath coming from his nose, hear the jerking sounds of sucking. He could feel his own pulse increasing and accelerating, chest heaving, he had a wonderful burning sensation inside his lower body, he exhaled with each thrust more and more loudly.  
Feeling that he was coming soon, Archer wanted to see Kimblee. He imagined Kimblee sucking him off, on his knees, with precum leaking out between flushed pink lips and cock...and himself sitting on this damn chair with his hands tied behind his back.  
He shook his head, trying to loosen the knot of the scarf and with the help of his shoulders, he cleared the obstacle that prevented him from seeing his Alchemist, but when he opened his eyes with a groan, a tattooed hand again blocked his view with a sharp blow.  
« You're impossible. », Kimblee growled. He stood up, one hand still covering Frank's eyes and the other wrapped around his throbbing cock. Squeezing it in a deadly embrace, Crimson began to jack him off. Plunged into darkness with a few red stars in his sight again, his head snapped back, Archer realized he shouldn't have removed the scarf. He just really missed those lips around his cock right now.Panting, Archer begged, « I... I'm sorry... You're too much... please... ah... I... AH! .... » Frank was starting to lose his mind.

Deep down, Zolf wasn't disappointed about Archer trying to free himself, because his plan was working: he knew very well that Archer wouldn't be able to resist the urge to take off the scarf. He just wanted to know how long he would last, and although it was short, Archer was starting to let go and enjoy himself. Kimblee accentuated his movements more quickly, stopping to put pressure on the base of the penis as well as the testicles, rubbing his thumb over Archer's slit.  
Still exhaling disordered groans, mixed with pleasure and even euphoria, Archer felt dizzy, between Kimblee's one hand hiding his sight and the other one still on his dick, doing its' magic. He thought he would hate feeling this loss of control and being so utterly helpless and submissive. But he felt only pleasure and weirdly, free. Unfiltered, being able to let go of this label of being a cold and arrogant bastard devoid of feelings, he knew he could trust his Alchemist with his own hidden desires. He could feel all his muscles tensing, intensely feel every act and breath of Kimblee, he could moan, scream, cry with pleasure but on other days also gently whisper the name of Crimson, be in control like before, if he wanted to. He could be himself.  
« Kim...Kimblee please...come on...come on! », Archer begged with a blushing face, the sight still hidden by his lover's hand.

Crimson didn't falter. Seeing his Colonel in this state, he could only be as excited and aroused as he was. He felt his own cock straining against his pants, eager to be part of the action. He was happy to see Archer so different, to see him docile, abandoning himself to the pleasure of his gestures and advances. Straddling Archer again, his eyes still covered, he kissed him eagerly, to Archer's surprise. He was beginning to regret having tied his hands to the back of the chair... Frank would have kissed him ardently, with his hands grabbing his hips, pressing his cock deep inside of him... An idea for another time...  
Now it was up to the Alchemist. Still in his pants and sitting on Archer, Kimblee opted for another way of giving them both the release they needed. Besides, he didn't have any lubricant handy and he was far too excited to get up and get it. Or maybe... leaning closer towards Frank, he took his hand away from his eyes, giving him a small break. He then put his hand in the pockets of Archer's jacket looking for something. « Aha ! », he said triumphantly, pulling out a tin of gun lubricant.  
Thanks to whomever for Archer's fussy need for keeping his gun shiny. « That will do the trick, don't you think? », he said with a wink. Archer, blushing, only replied with a fleeting glance. Kimblee sniggered and bend over closer to Frank and untied his own uniform pants to let out his hard dick, then moving closer to Archer's own.

He passionately kissed Archer hard and hid his sight from him again. Kimblee opened the little tin can and smeared some of the oily lotion on his hand, coating it with lubricant before wrapping it around both penises. Archer trembled, this was a new sensations for him. The radiating warmth of Kimblee against his chest, the smell of sex engulfing them and the overall sensations would soon get the better of him. Kissing him blindly, he whispered a single command. « Finish us off. »

The pleasant movements were getting faster and faster, Archer's moans were accompanied by Kimblee's. Kimblee rocked his hips against Archer, not stopping the pumping movements around their dicks, now slick with gun lubricant and both of their precum. The hand now only half-covering Archer's sight, his thumb carressing Archer's lips and Archer sucking and licking it, some saliva escaping his mouth, drove Kimblee wild. Thrusting them both over the edge with a last few strokes, Archer was the first to come accompanied by loud moans of pleasure and Kimblee followed soon after, kissing Frank, thus muffling his cries. Kimblee tried to catch his breath again, his hand still rested on Archer's face a few moments more, before removing his hand from his lover's eyes, allowing him to see the mess that they made on their bodies.

Both breathless from their orgasm, Kimblee put his head against Archer's shoulder. They waited a few minutes before Frank decided to break the silence.  
« I never thought I'd get so much pleasure out of something like this. », he admitted.  
« But you liked it, didn't you? Sometimes a change of practices can be beneficial, you know- »  
« Ha, Just like your other little surprises? », Archer cut him off.  
Kimblee's corner of his lips twisted up into a smirk. « Right. But I get the feeling you enjoyed it? »  
Archer huffed, an arrogant grin forming on his lips, and he looked at Crimson. « I have to admit, I hope you are planning more surprises like this. Beats me worrying about you blowing up the office or civilians. I liked it. »  
The Alchemist laughed. « Don't worry, I've got plenty of them planned... and not just with a chair. »  
As Archer watched his lover climb down from his lap, he realized something was keeping him from getting up. « Um... Tell me, Kimblee, are you gonna untie me? ... Maybe? »  
A devilish smile fell on the Alchemist's lips . « I may indeed...or not... »  
Archer grinned. « Could you please untie me. Or do I have to make that an order ? »  
Crimson, first stretching his long body, showing it off to Archer, walked forward, moved to the back of the chair and unlocked the handcuffs from around the Colonel's hands.  
« Ahh... », sighed Frank, rubbing his bruised wrists. « I can only imagine what you went through in prison... it's so frustrating... it's so frustrating not to- »  
« Not being free to move around? Yes, frustrating is the right word. But we can make it a positive experience from now on.», Kimblee added. He took his lover's wrists and layed his lips against the bruises, kissing them gently.


End file.
